Home
by truefaller
Summary: After three long years, Mabel and Dipper finally return to Gravity Falls. Will Wendy date Dipper, or will an unexpected comforter in the woods flip their summer upside-down? Note:Previously titled 'Teenage Gravity Falls', but after major revisions I renamed it. If you want to read the old version it is still listed as Teenage Gravity Falls. The beginnings are the same, plot is not.
1. Introduction

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 1

by: truefaller

Mabel and Dipper finally convinced their parents to let them go back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. After they saw all the newspaper articles about the weird gravity phenomenon and all the other dangerous stuff, they didn't want Dipper or Mabel to ever go back. It took a while, but Mabel and Dipper proved that they were ready to return. They were fifteen now, after all. That _is_ practically an adult. It has been three years since they have seen Grunkle Stan, Soos, or Wendy. Dipper and Mabel really missed them. They have called a few times, but there was really bad WiFi in Gravity Falls, so it didn't happen often. It wasn't really the same, anyway.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Mabel says as she packs her suitcase. She is wearing star earrings with a necklace to match, a pink sweater dress she made herself, pink glittery high heels, and neon green leggings. She really hasn't changed all that much personality-wise since the last time she was at the Shack.

"Me too!" Dipper says with a deep voice. He wasn't all that different either, besides the fact that him and Mabel grew a lot taller over the few summers. Dipper was know one inch taller than Mabel, which may have had something to do with the reason why Mabel almost always wears high heels. She wasn't just going to _give_ her position as "alpha twin" over to Dipper. All of a sudden, Mabel remembers that Dipper still likes Wendy. Wendy only said that it was because of _age_ that Dipper couldn't date her. He thought that maybe when he is older, (and taller) Wendy might date him. It has been his mission for the past three summers to devise the perfect plan to ask out Wendy.

"I wonder if Wendy has a _boyfriend!_ " Mabel says.

"Mabel!" yells Dipper, who starts turning red. He thought that he had kept his crush a secret from Mabel. If she knows, then who else knows? She can't keep a secret, especially one that involves a crush!

"That was _three years ago!_ " says Dipper. He has been waiting three years to see Wendy, and he wasn't going to let Mabel mess it up for him. Now that Wendy is seventeen and Dipper is fifteen, he might have a chance with her. He has to act quickly though, because soon she will be going to college soon. This is his last chance to ask her out. This time, age won't get in the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Teenage Gravity Falls

by: truefaller

Mabel and Dipper finally convinced their parents to let them go back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. It has been three years since they have seen Grunkle Stan, Soos, or Wendy. They have called a few times, but there was really bad WiFi in Gravity Falls, so it didn't happen often.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Mabel says as she packs her suitcase. She is wearing star earrings with a necklace to match, a pink sweater dress she made herself, brown fuzzy boots, and rainbow leggings.

"Me too!" Dipper says with a deeper voice than when he was last at the Mystery Shack.

"I wonder if Wendy has a _boyfriend!_ " Mabel says.

"Mabel!" yells Dipper, who starts turning red.

"That was _three years ago!_ " says Dipper. He has been waiting three years to see Wendy, and he wasn't going to let Mabel mess it up for him. Now that Wendy is seventeen and Dipper is fifteen, he might have a chance with her. He has to act quickly though, because soon she will be going to college soon. This is his last chance to ask her out. This time, age won't get in the way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel and Dipper sit on the bus. Dipper is reading a mystery book. They always keep him entertained on long trips. Mabel leans against the window. She enjoys many things, but reading is not one of them. She bounces up and down and keeps on squirming around. She was never very good at sitting still.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel exclaims as she points to something out the window. Dipper looks in the direction Mabel is pointing. He sees a sign that states 'Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon!' Never has he been so happy to see a rusty piece of metal on the side of the road.

"Yes! We are _finally here!"_ Dipper says excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Wendy! According to Grunkle Stan, Wendy still worked at the Mystery Shack and couldn't wait to see him and Mabel. _That has to be a good sign, right?_ He hopes so. He can't stand to have another girl turn him down. Literally every girl in school thought he was a geek, just because he studied paranormal stuff. Ever since that summer at the Mystery Shack, he had been pretty obsessed with studying it. _Why did it happen? How was it even possible? What caused it all to happen?_ All he cared about was finding answers, so he didn't have any friends, except for Mabel. She always let him hang out with her friends. Sure, all they wanted to do was talk about boys and do crafts (most involving glitter), but they were always nice to him and made him laugh. They were definitely not the type of girl he would date, but they were good for comic relief. It will be nice to see his friends, Soos and Wendy, again. Never had he met anyone as loyal as them. He trusted them with all his heart. They would never in a billion hears hurt him. Hopefully, if Wendy does turn him down,(which he really hopes she doesn't) they can still be just as good friends as they were. Dipper and Wendy were best friends. He couldn't survive without her.

"Last call for Gravity Falls, Oregon!" Yells the old and cranky bus driver. Mabel and Dipper scramble to grab their suitcases and hop off the bus. They can't miss their stop! There, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda are waiting. Mabel runs up to give everyone a hug, being her usual affectionate self. Grunkle Stan looks a bit older, and Soos looks the exact same as the last time they were here. Candy and Grenda are taller, but Dipper didn't really notice. He was just staring at Wendy. If he thought she was pretty three years ago when he was twelve, he should see her now. She no longer wore the long-sleeved flannel shirt and jeans, but instead had a white tank-top and jean shorts with her plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her gorgeous figure filled them in perfectly. She really could be a model. She still wore her hair down, her pretty red locks gently moving in the wind. Her adorable freckled face smiled at Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper!" She says and snaps Dipper out of his trance. She pulls him into a hug, much to Dipper's surprise and delight.

"Wow, you are a lot taller than when you were twelve!" She says as she laughs. Dipper is now a few inches taller than Wendy. He can't seem to stop grinning. Much, to Dipper's relief, Mabel didn't point that out, as she was too busy hugging everyone and squealing with delight. After greeting everyone, they all squeeze into Grunkle Stan's car. His driving was just as bad as Dipper and Mabel remembered.

"Dipper, why are you staring at Wendy with that dumb smile on your face?" Grunkle Stan says. Dipper turns bright red. Much like Mabel, he can't pass up an opportunity to embarrass Dipper.

"Oh, um, well, I'm just glad to see her, that's all." Dipper stutters. Wendy doesn't seem to notice or care. She has her usual nonchalant attitude. Could she get any more perfect? They park in front of the Shack and walk in.


	4. Chapter 3

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 3

By: truefaller

The shack looks pretty much the exact same. Dipper slowly breathes in. It even has the same smell, a mixture of pine tree, mold, and money. To Dipper, it is heavenly. He is finally home. Where nobody will tease him. Nobody will think he is insane. Nobody will ignore him. As they walk through the gift shop, Dipper sees his pine tree hat sitting on a shelf. He smiles at the fond memory it reminds him of. It was the day he found the journal. The best day of his life.

Everything is still super overpriced. Mabel looks at a snow globe she thought her parents might like. She wants to get them something to thank them for letting her and Dipper come here. She knew it was a hard decision, but no matter how dangerous Gravity Falls is, it's nothing compared to Dipper's well-being. When he wasn't in Gravity Falls, he wasn't happy. Ever since the bus pulled into the Gravity Falls, Dipper wouldn't stop smiling. Yes, she knew it was because of Wendy, but Mabel knew that deep down he smiled because he was finally home. She looks at the price tag on the snow globe. It says one hundred dollars. She rolls her eyes. Some things just never change. " _Maybe I will just send them a postcard,"_ she thinks. Mabel and Dipper walk to the attic to start unpacking. Mabel outs up posters all over her wall. Dipper unpacks his many books and stacks them up on the floor. If anything paranormal happened,( which he undoubtedly knew there would) he would be ready.

"Hey, Dipper! Remember when we played mini golf in here?" Mabel asks.

"Oh, yeah! Man, we have so many memories. Our last summer here was the best time of my life. I hope its like that this time." Dipper responds. If everything goes smoothly, he will have a new girlfriend by the end of the summer. His ultimate goal. Mabel and Dipper finish unpacking and walk downstairs.

"Hey guys!" says Wendy. "Do you want to go to this party with me and Robbie tonight? It's supposed to be awesome!"

"Totally!" says Mabel. Her parents never let her go to parties back at home, and she never really got why. All she wanted to do was hang out with friends and dance. " _It's not like there was going to be some big, dramatic event. It was just a party!"_ She thinks. " _I'm fifteen. That's practically an adult. I can handle it."_

"Sure!" says Dipper. Wait, did Wendy just say her and _Robbie? "This can't possibly be happening. I have waited three long years to ask her out, planning exactly what to say. I never thought that she would have another boyfriend! How could I have never thought of that?! Maybe they are just friends. That's got to be it. It has to be_." Dipper thinks.

"Ya, me and Robbie got back together a few months ago. He and Tambry broke up a while ago, once he found out she used a love potion on his french fries. He asked me out, so I said sure. I can't even remember why we split up in the first place!" said Wendy. She doesn't notice that Mabel feels a wave of remorse for putting that love potion in their fries a few years ago, or that Dipper is about to cry. She has no idea that she is slowly ripping out Dipper's heart. She doesn't mean to be ignorant, she just isn't good with figuring out "feelings and all that junk". Dipper can't handle it anymore. He can't let Wendy see him cry!

"I-I need to go do something," he says and runs out the door. He turns and runs into the forest, the place he always runs to when he has a problem. The tall trees stand tall with wisdom of many years, and the fresh air teems with hope.


	5. Chapter 4

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 4

by: truefaller

Dipper sits down on a log. The log is as empty as he feels. He starts sobbing. Dipper is devastated. His summer goal is ruined. He will never get another chance with Wendy and he knows it. After everything he has been through, he thought that this would be the summer that he would get the girl of his dreams. The summer he had always dreamed of. He was wrong. Someone places a soft hand with a delicate touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dipper, are you okay?" says a soft voice. Dipper turns red. _"Great, now some random person saw him crying. Can this day get any worse?"_ Dipper thinks. He turns around.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Dipper asks, his eyes shimmering with tears. She seems more attractive than he had remembered. She is wearing a light purple form-fitting dress, black pumps, black hoop earrings, and her hair down. He can't help but stare. He then notices that her mascara is running and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Dipper sighs.

"Not really," Dipper answers,"Are you okay? It looks like you have been crying." Dipper says. He is stunned that she seems nice. Pacifica sits down on the log next to him.

"I will tell you why I'm crying, if you tell me why you are crying." She says.

"Deal. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone." He says.

"Deal." She says. " You start." Dipper manages a small smile.

"" All of a sudden, everything that had been shut up inside of him for the past three years exploded out of him. Three years ago, when I was twelve, I had a huge crush on Wendy Corduroy. She ended up finding out, because, well, it's a long story. But anyway, she said I was too young for her. I just knew in my heart that when I was older, I might have a chance with her. She might have thought I was over her, but boy was she wrong. I waited three long years, planning how to ask her out down to the very last detail. I loved her so much. I thought this summer would finally be the summer that she would be my girlfriend. I was wrong. I never would have guessed that she would date Robbie. She broke my heart, Pacifica." Dipper said. He tries to wipe away his tears, but they spill out anyway. " _Why am I telling Pacifica all this anyway? What does she care? She will probably just make fun of me for it later. A deal is a deal, though, and I can't just walk away. She does seem upset. Maybe she really has changed."_ Dipper thinks.

"Why are you upset?" Dipper asks.

Pacifica sighs. " _I would never tell anyone this. Why am I telling Dipper? He hates me. He thinks I am just a spoiled rich girl. It's too late to back out now, though. I don't want to look like any more of an idiot than I already do. I guess I can trust him. He wouldn't make fun of me or tell anyone. And if he does, I'll sue him._ " She thinks.

It all started three years ago at that party when you helped me kill that ghost. When you told me that I don't have to be like my parents, that I could write my own destiny, that gave me hope. Nobody else believed in me. If not for you, I would still be that mean, rich girl. I try to be nicer now. I really do. But I am so lonely, Dipper. I know my family looks perfect, it's not. My life is falling apart. I have nobody. Nobody, Dipper. My so-called friends think I'm an idiot. Nobody my age will even talk to me, because I used to be so mean to them. I tried apologizing, but they thought it was some kind of joke. But I'm the real joke. My parents think I am not worthy to be a Northwest. A few hours ago, I was looking for a purse I lost. I thought it might be in my mom's closet, so I went in there to look for it. I guess they didn't see me in there because they started talking. I overheard everything. They hate me Dipper. I am an embarrassment to them. If they didn't care so much about what the media says about them, they would have disowned me that night I opened the party gates." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. They slowly roll down her cheeks as she shuts her eyes and puts her head in her arms. Dipper felt awful. All of a sudden his trouble with Wendy didn't seem that important. She wasn't even mad at him, and here he was crying in the forest like a big baby. Dipper doesn't know what to say. No words can fix this type of hurt. Dipper does the only thing he can think of that might make her feel better, if only for a moment.

He hugs her. He wraps his arms around her petite frame. She looks up at him, then rests her head on his shoulder. She cries, deep shuddering sobs shake her body. She lets out what she has been holding in for so many years. _"Finally."_ She thinks to herself. _"Someone cares."_

Dipper wraps his arms around Pacifica's waist and pulls her tighter, trying to mend her broken heart. She grips Dippers shoulders as she cries into his shirt. Dipper doesn't mind. He lifts up her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"Pacifica, you are not an embarrassment. You are not hated. You are not mean. You are not obsolete. You are not a joke, Pacifica. You are special. If nobody else sees that than it is their loss. If nobody else loves you, know that I always will. I will take care of you, Pacifica. You are not alone," says Dipper. Pacifica looks at him with her big, blue eyes, shimmering with hope.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise," he says.


	6. Chapter 5

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 5

by: truefaller

Pacifica looks up at Dipper. Suddenly, if someone had asked who Wendy was, he wouldn't have the faintest idea.

"Thank you, Dipper." she whispers. "I love you, too." She motions for him to bend down to her level. Dipper does so and is shocked when Pacifica kisses him passionately. " _She's a pretty good kisser."_ Dipper thinks.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" asks Pacifica.

"Well, I-I don't really know how." Dipper says, blushing. No girl has even wanted to get near him before, much less make out with him.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist like this," she says, positioning his hands on her hips, "And just try to mimic what I am doing when I kiss you. It's easy." Dipper does as instructed.

"You're not half bad," Pacifica says, smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself." Dipper says. He smiles back. In what seems like only a few minutes, they notice that it is getting dark out.

"Oh, no! My parents are going to kill me! I can't believe I didn't realize how late it was getting! I guess we just got kinda got 'distracted'." Pacifica says worriedly. She rubs her arms. "It's freezing out here!" She says. Dipper gives her his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. She giggles and smiles at him.

"If you don't want to go see your parents, you can sleep at the Shack. You can sleep upstairs with Mabel. I can sleep on the couch." Dipper kindly offers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It would be my pleasure." says Dipper. He takes her hand. He gets out a mini flashlight from his pocket (he never goes anywhere without one) and lights up a very small section of the now pitch-black woods.

"Dipper, I'm scared." Pacifica whispers. Dipper crouches down.

"Get on." He says. Mabel makes him give her piggyback rides all the time. It used t drive him crazy, but now he has just accepted it.

"What?" asks Pacifica, clearly confused.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride so you aren't scared. I can make sure you won't get lost or trip and hurt yourself. I know these woods by heart." Dipper explains.

"Okay, thanks." Pacifica says as she gets on Dipper starts walking through the forest. He is surprisingly strong. The dark, starry night sky and Dipper's steps lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 6

by: truefaller

Pacifica wakes up in a strange bed. " _Where am I?"_ She wonders. Then she remembers last night. A rush of anxiety came over her. Her parents! They were going to be furious! She stretches and hops out of bed. She walks to the bathroom, where she sees a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and one of Mabel's sweaters. A not is on top. It says-

 **Dear Pacifica,**

 **Here are some things you might need. Feel free to stay here as long as you want. Dipper called your parents pretending to be a prince and convinced your parents that you were safe at his castle and would be back soon. Hehe! :)**

 **-Mabel**

 **P.S. When you wake up come downstairs, we have pancakes!**

 **P.S.S. I can't wait to hear about you and Dipper last night! Did you kiss?**

Pacifica smiles to herself. She brushes her teeth and her hair, and pulls the oversized sweater over her leggings. It wasn't the most fashionable outfit, but, at that moment, she didn't care one bit. She walks down the old, creaky stairs.

"Pacifica!" says Mabel as she runs up to her, smiling, and gives her a giant hug.

"Hi, Mabel." Pacifica says. This was a completely different morning welcome than she was used to. Mabel grabs her hand and drags her to the kitchen.

"Pacifica's awake! I thought about waking you up, but Dipper said that I should let you sleep. What happened last night? You and Dipper kissed, right? I could tell by the look on his face when he carried you inside and tucked you in the bed. I haven't seen you in forever! You look so pretty! And you're wearing the sweater! How are you? Are you and Dipper dating? You are the perfect couple!" Mabel says. Pacifica is still trying to process what she said when Grunkle Stan walked in the room.

"You want some pancakes?" He asked. He isn't much of a morning person either, unlike Mabel, who is a morning, evening, noon, and night person. Pacifica nods her head and bites into one. They aren't as good as the ones her personal chef makes, but it is worth it to have people around her that care about her. Mabel is still gushing until Dipper says(much to Pacifica's relief)

"Mabel! Can you be quiet for five seconds? Please! The poor girl just woke up!"

"Sorry. I got carried away. But _are_ you two dating? I'm dying to know!" Mabel says. Dipper glances over at Pacifica. She gives him a smile and a slight nod.

"Yes." Dipper says. He looks lovingly at Pacifica.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Mabel. She grabs both of them and rushes down to the gift shop where Wendy is 'working'.

"Guess what? Dipper and Pacifica are dating!" says Mabel. She loves when people are couples. She was the ultimate matchmaker in ninth grade, anyone who wanted a date to the dance would come to her, and she is happy to report that seventy-five precent of people who took her advice ended up dating for three months or more. That was pretty much the only math she did the whole year, and Dipper had to help her figure it out.

"Cool." says Wendy. "You and Pacifica can both come to the party at Tambry's with me and Robbie. It can be a double date. And hey, Mabel, you can bring Candy and Grenda. There should be lots of cute boys there."

"Thanks, Wendy!" Dipper says. He never would have thought that Wendy getting a boyfriend would be the best thing to ever happen to him.


	8. Chapter 7

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 7

by: truefaller

Mabel and Dipper are getting ready in their attic for the party. Pacifica went home to change. Mabel was putting on mascara in front of the mirror and humming. Dipper was brushing his hair, trying to get it just right. He wants to look perfect for his perfect date. He smiles as he thinks of Pacifica. He got her parents to send the 'prince' Pacifica's clothes so she could go to fancy parties. They would fall for anything if it sounded fancy enough. All it took was a cheesy British accent and his word-of-the-day calendar.

"Hey, Dipper," says Mabel holding up two different dresses," Which one should I wear? Blue or pink?" She asks. She knows that he doesn't know much about fashion, but his opinion matters to her.

"I don't know. Pink." Dipper says. He doesn't know why Mabel bothers asking him for fashion advice, he wore the same outfit every day for a whole summer, so what would he know?

"Ok. Thanks Dipper!" Mabel says and goes to the bathroom to change.

Dipper walks downstairs. He is wearing jeans, Vans, and a t-shirt with his signature pine tree cap. Nothing too fancy. He opens the door.

"Pacifica, you-you look great." He says. Pacifica is wearing the same outfit she had on earlier, except her makeup was touched up and she had a black clutch. She looks amazing. How did _she_ want to go out with _him?_ He wasn't anything special, really. Just a nerd who happened to be nice.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Wendy to get here to drive us over with Mabel and her friends." Mabel walks downstairs in a sparkly pink dress she made herself. It is a short, strapless dress completely covered in pink glitter on the top and pink chiffon on the bottom, along with matching sparkly pumps,a purse, and her signature smile. She hopes to get a chance to matchmake tonight. Before they know it, the whole town of Gravity Falls will have a date! Wendy walks in the room with Robbie. Candy and Grenda walk in shortly after.

"Hey guys! Car's out front." Everyone follows Wendy to the car and piles in. Robbie seems really happy that Wendy is his girlfriend, but Wendy feels differently. She never has as much fun with Robbie as she does with Dipper, and he suddenly doesn't seem as little as he used to be. Wendy finds herself staring at Dipper.

"Uh, Wendy, I said what do you think of this new guitar I got?" Robbie says. Is all he talks about guitars and his band? He thinks he is Mr. Cool, but really he should be called Mr. Full of it.

"Oh, um, it's great." says Wendy. She regrets ever getting together with Robbie again. His new name might be Mr. Bachelor.

"Um, Robbie, could I talk to you for a sec?" She asks as they pull into Tambry's driveway.


	9. Chapter 8

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 8

by: truefaller

"Wait, what? You're not, like, breaking up with me or something, right, babe?" Robbie asked as he got out of the car.

"Listen, Robbie, you're a nice guy, but I don't think this is working out." Says Wendy.

"Why? I think it's going fine." Says Robbie, who is getting desperate. He can't lose Wendy again. Especially not to that little geek Dipper.

"Well, Robbie, the truth is, there is someone else I like. He is my friend. My best friend. He had a crush on me, and I turned him down because of the age difference. But now he is older and taller, and I realize that I am going to stop dating any random guy and date someone that truly loves me. Someone that waits for three years, just to be my boyfriend. Someone that will always be my friend no matter what happens. Robbie, you were never really my true friend. You never defended me. You wouldn't risk your life to save me.

"Wait, are you talking about _Dipper?_ I'm gonna kill the little-"

"Robbie. Don't you lay a finger on him."

"But-"

"Robbie. We are through." Wendy runs into Tambry's house and sees Dipper and Pacifica sitting together laughing.

"Hey, Dipper, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Wendy asks. Dipper looks at Pacifica who gives him a slight nod.

Dipper and Wendy walk into an empty hallway.

"Dipper, I just broke up with Robbie."

"What? Why?"

"He's not you, Dipper. I never realized it before, but, I love you, Dipper."

"But-" Dipper started, but couldn't finish because Wendy leaned in and kissed him. Pacifica walks into the hallway.

" Oh hey Dipper, I was just going to-" Pacifica says. Her eyes well up with tears. She never should have trusted him. It was a mistake.


	10. Chapter 9

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 9

by: truefaller

"Dipper, how could you?" Pacifica says right before she bursts into tears and runs out of the hall.

"Pacifica, let me explain!" Dipper calls out to her as he runs after her. He finds Pacifica in the corner of an empty hallway sobbing. He puts his arm around her. Pacifica shrugs it off.

"I trusted you, Dipper. I should have know that you really liked Wendy." she says.

"Listen, Pacifica. _Wendy_ kissed _me_. I had no idea that she liked me like that. You just happened to walk in right when it happened. I was pulling away from her, I promise. I was not expecting her to do that, I thought she just needed help killing a ghost or something. It was nothing like kissing you. I never even knew what love was until I met you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Pacifica. Please don't be mad at me. I love you." said Dipper.

"I should have known that you would never do something like that. I'm sorry, Dipper. I was really just hurt because I had always been jealous of Wendy. I wanted you to love me like that so bad, that I-"

"I do love you like that, Pacifica. Even more than that." said Dipper. All of a sudden Wendy walks up and sits by Dipper.

"Whadd'ya say, Dipper? Will you be my boyfriend?" Wendy asks. She might have waited three years too long. If she had only judged Dipper by his heart and not by his height then he could have been hers.

"Sorry red, but he's already taken." says Pacifica, who was beginning to get angry. Who did she think she was?

"Oh, come on, he likes _me. He has for three years!"_ Says Wendy. She grabs Dipper by the arm.

"Did you not hear what I said? He is already taken!" says Pacifica through gritted teeth as she pulls his other arm.

"It's up to you, Dipper. Who do you choose?" asks Wendy.


	11. Chapter 10

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 10

by: truefaller

Dipper looks at Wendy and then Pacifica. He knew who he would choose.

"Wendy, you were my first love. But now I know that was just puppy love. Ever since I kissed Pacifica, I knew that she is the one for me. Wendy, we will always be friends, but I choose Pacifica." Dipper says. Pacifica gives him a big hug, and Wendy sharply turns and walks away. She is boiling over with anger, and she didn't usually get mad easily. She was more mad at herself for not realizing Dipper was the one for her sooner.

"I love you, Pacifica." Dipper says.

"I love you too, Dipper." says Pacifica. He leans in and softly kisses her. They walk out holding hands, their hearts filled love for each other. Both felt like they were on cloud nine. They understand each other. They trust each other. They love each other.


	12. Chapter 11

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 11

by: truefaller

 _Dipper is standing in the Northwest's Mansion. Pacifica's dad just found out that there was no prince that invited Pacifica over. Only a geek unworthy, in his opinion, of Pacifica._

"You treat her like trash! I couldn't let her come back to you!" Dipper yelled. Preston Northwest is furious and starts turning red.

"That's none of your buisness, boy. I'll make you a deal." He creepily laughs."If you don't stop seeing Pacifica, I will disown her. Shame will be brought to her name and I will make sure everyone hates her. You wouldn't want that for your precious girlfriend, now would you?"

"That's a terrible deal! I'm calling the police. Blackmail is against the law."Dipper says and reaches for the phone. Preston grabs his hand.

" Don't bother. My lawyer is so good I could end up putting you and your whole family in jail." Preston says. Dipper is very frustratd. THere is nothing else he can do.

"Fine." Dipper says. "I'll brake up with her. Only if you let me see her one last time."

"Deal. You can ride in the car with her over here." says Preston. It wasn't exactly the romantic opportunity Dipper was waiting for, but he will take what he can get.

"Bring her over immediatley. I'll have the limo come to pick you and her up." Dipper sighs. His heart is filled with despair. He solemly gets in the lime and rides back to the Shack. Dipper gets out and walks inside.

"Dipper! Where have you been? A marathon of _Ghost Harassers_ is on! Do you wanna watch it?"

"I'm sorry Pacifica."

"Wait, what?"

"We have to break up. Your dad found out about the fake prince thing. If we don't break up you will be disowned. I wish there was another solution, but this is the best option for us." Dipper hugs a stunned Pacifica. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"I just wish...Wait! I got it!" Pacifica runs upstairs and places a book in Dipper's hands. It reads _Romeo and Juiliet._ Dipper is quite confused.

"What does that book have to do with anything?" he asks.

"The whole book is about forbidden love! It gave me an idea! We can make this work! See, I can sneak out, and you can sneak into my house, and we can just hang at the Shack or the forest or whatever. You can leave me letters under my garbage bin. When I go for a walk outside, I can pick up the letter and see where you want to meet me. It has to be at night, though, unless I tell you otherwise. Don't let Mabel or anyone else in your family tell a soul. I will _not_ let my dad ruin this relationship!" says Pacifica.

"You're a genius, Pacifica! We can make this work!" says Dipper. "Act sad when you get in the limo with me, otherwise the driver might suspect something." They walk to the car together. It wasn't hard to look sad knowing of all of the potential consequences if they couldn't pull this off. But it will be worth it.


	13. Chapter 12

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 12: Fireflies

by: truefaller

 _One Day Later_

Dipper is shaking as he writes his first letter to Pacifica. This plan has to go off without a hitch, or it could have dire consequences. He writes:  
 _  
_

 **Dear Pacifica,**

 **I know that it has only been a day without seeing you but it feels like a lifetime. I miss you, your smile, your laugh. Everything about you. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I only wish your father wasn't in the way. But have no fear, I will never leave you. I will protect you. Meet me tonight in the woods at 10:00, where we first met earlier this summer. I will be waiting for you.**

 **Love,**

 **Dipper**

Dipper sighs as he looks over his letter. He wishes it didn't have to be this way. He wipes a single tear from his eye. No, he will never give up Pacifica. He loves her. Dipper walks to the mansion. It is a fifteen minute walk, but the weather is nice. A slight breeze rustles his hair. He stops as he gets to the prison Pacifica has to call home. The big hilltop mansion, however fancy and expensive, seems dark and evil to him. His fair maiden is imprisoned in this giant building. It is up to him to rescue her before it is too late. His eyes dart around, and he slips the letter under the trash can. Such a small piece of paper can be such an important thing. Dipper looks up and can see a small figure watching him. Pacifica. He can't wave, her dad might be nearby, so he reaches up to adjust his hat. He hoped Pacifica would know it meant that he loved her, and somehow she did. From then on it became his signal to Pacifica.

Later that night, Pacifica puts pillows under her covers to make it look like she is sleeping. Not that her parents were going to check on her, anyway, but she had to play it safe. Pacifica creeps down the stairs and unlocks a window. She carefully climbs out and makes a run for the woods. She finds the spot that Dipper had been talking about and her jaw drops. Fireflies are everywhere, illuminating the dark forest. She can hear a creek trickling in the background. Dipper has set out a picnic blanket with a candle.

"It's beautiful," she whispers. Nobody but Dipper could hear her, but she didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence.

"I'm glad you like it." Dipper says, smiling. THe fireflies add a soft glow to his face, and a gentle breeze moves his hair.

"Thank you for rescuing me. That place, it-it''s," Pacifica had trouble finding the right words. Dipper grabs her hand and has her sit down.

"You don't have to talk about it. We can just enjoy the quiet." Dipper says. He could stare at her for hours. The moon shines in her eyes, lighting them up like the glow of a thousand fireflies. Her long, blonde locks float gently in the breeze.

"That sounds perfect." says Pacifica. Sometimes, you just want to enjoy the silence with someone you care about. Dipper lays down on the blanket. Pacifica rests her head on his chest. They watch the fireflies dance around in the moonlight. Dipper and Pacifica look into each other's eyes. Dipper can tell what she is thinking. He grabs her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks her.

"Of course." Pacifica responds. Dipper puts his hands on her waist and she puts her hand on his shoulders. She has to reach as high as she can and stand on her tip-toes to reach him, but neither of them care. They dance as the fireflies swirl around them, illuminating their makeshift dance floor. Not even the moon's bright beams could match the ones on their faces. They dance until they are exhausted. They collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily and laughing for no reason at all, which is the best reason to laugh. Pacifica looks deep into Dipper's brown eyes. All she can see is love.


	14. Chapter 13

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 13

by: truefaller

This time, Pacifica is the one to leave the letter. In her pretty cursive handwriting, she writes:

 **Dear Dipper,**

 **I love you. When I sneak out, you are my prince saving me from imprisonment in my own home. My parents rarely let me leave my room, as I am too much of a disgrace to their family name. They don't want me to say or do something I shouldn't. Lucky for me, they rarely check on me in my room so our secret shall be safe. Please meet me at the Mystery Shack at 10:00 tonight.**

 **Love,**

 **Pacifica**

Pacifica folds the letter into an envelope and puts it under the garbage can. She goes back up to her room and waits, watching out the window, for Dipper. Eventually, she sees him come and adjust his hat, their secret signal. She smiles. He still cares. Pacifica waits until 9:30 when she puts her pillows under the bed and sneaks out of the house. Nobody notices. She walks in the dark to the Mystery Shack, because she forgot a flashlight. She rubs her arms as the wind blows against her back.

"Need a ride?" asks a grinning Dipper driving the Mystery Shack golf cart. He hands her his jacket and she hops in.

"Thanks Dipper."

"No, problem. princess." They get back to the shack.

"So what do you want to do?" Dipper asks.

"At 10:30 _Legally Blonde_ is on. Let's watch it!" says Pacifica. Dipper laughs.

"Why not." He says. He doesn't care what they do, as long as they do it together. Dipper turns the TV on. By the middle of the movie, Pacifica is asleep on Dipper's shoulder and Dipper is on the edge of his seat to see what happens next. He was shocked to find out that it was a pretty good movie. That nail salon lady kinda reminded him of Lazy Suzan for some crazy reason. The movie ends. Dipper gently shakes Pacifica to wake her up. She still sleeps.

"Pacifica. Wake up." he says. She still sleeps. Dipper kisses her. Pacifica immediately opens her eyes and kisses him back. Everything is going great until Mabel walks in the room. She yawns.

"Hey Dipper, I'm just going to get some water because... Are you and Pacifica making out? This is adorable! Let me go get my camera!" Mabel says.

"You better not get that camera, Mabel! Go back to bed!" says Dipper sternly.

"Fine Mr. Grumpypants, I'm going, I'm going." She starts walking up the stairs. Of course she has to add,"Have fun making out with Pacifica!" Dipper groans and turns red. Pacifica cracks up laughing.

"Maybe, for once, you should take Mabel's advice," says Pacifica. Dipper turns even more red. Pacifica puts her hands on is shoulders and they kiss for a while. This wasn't just some childhood crush, this was love, true and deep.


	15. Chapter 14

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 14

by: truefaller

Dipper escorts Pacifica into the dance. Jaws drop as they see Pacifica with Dipper. She is easily the prettiest girl there by far. Well, she is the reigning six-time champion of the Miss Gravity Falls beauty pageant. Nobody can believe she is Dipper's date. Sure, they had heard Dipper talk about her, but they always had thought he had made it up.

"Hey Dipper, is that your cousin or something?" One guy says.

"Um, no you idiot. My last name is Northwest, not Pines." says Pacifica. She hopes one day her last name is Pines. She has no idea that Dipper has the same thought.

"Come on, Pacifica. Let's go dance!" says Dipper. He takes Pacifica by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. A pop song is playing and they start dancing. Next, a slow song comes on. Dipper notices that several guys start making their way over to Pacifica, most likely to ask her to dance.

"May I have this dance, Pacifica?" asks Dipper.

"Yes, you may." Pacifica smiles and answers. She wraps her hands around his neck, and he puts his hands on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes. Pacifica rests her head on him. They slowly sway back and forth. It is like a dream, everything is so perfect. Dipper has the girl of his dreams, and Pacifica had the guy of her dreams. A pop song came on, but they didn't move. They kept swaying back and forth all night. Soon the dance ended. They didn't even notice until they realized everyone was walking out the door. Dipper escorts Pacifica to the car. All they can do is stare at each other. They were more in love than anyone could ever imagine.

Dipper wakes up. He sighs. It was just a dream. Preston Northwest somehow found one of Dipper's letters and had a chat with him earlier that day. He basically threatened to ban him from Gravity Falls for life if he so much as mentions Pacifica's name. Luckily, Dipper was paying attention while watching _Legally Blonde._ Dipper trapped Preston in his own words. He had recorded the whole conversation without his knowledge, and Preston basically admitted to blackmail, limiting multiple constitutional rights, and monopolies. All federal crimes. Right afterwards he called Pacifica and told her his plan. They were going to take him to court over these crimes, and sue him for Pacifica's freedom. If sucessful, Preston will be in jail and Pacifica will live at the Mystery Shack. Pacifica got one of her lawyers to represent her. All that is left to do is go to court.


	16. Chapter 15

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 15

by: truefaller

Dipper yawns and gets out of bed. Today is the big day. The day we take Preston Northwest to court. Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan are all coming to support Dipper and Pacifica. Dipper is very nervous. If he doesn't win the case, Preston will probably find a way to throw him in jail. Dipper gets ready and gets in Stan's dilapidated old red car.

"You nervous, kid?" asks Stan. How reassuring. Dipper nods his head yes.

"You'll do great. You got some much evidence on that idiot he will be thrown in the slammer for sure."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan."

"Don't mention it, kid." They pull into the Gravity Falls courthouse. Almost the whole town showed up. It's the biggest news in town since the mayor's death. They walk into the court room. First thing is Pacifica talking about how her dad treats her. SHe talks bout the not letting her leave her room and how her own home feels like a prison. Preston Northwest gets a little misty-eyed. Pacifica then talks about the bell, and how she is forced to be silent. Preston looks down, ashamed to hold his head up. Finally, she talks about the disowning she overheard her parents talking about. Finally Preston stands up.

"Put me in jail, officers. She speaks the truth. I am an awful father. I am sorry Pacifica. I have failed you. Put her in the custody of Stanford Pines." says Preston. The crowd gasps. He did have a little good left in his stone cold heart of hatred, after all. Pacifica doesn't know whether to smile or cry when her dad is taken away to jail. Dipper gives her a big hug and cups her face in his hands.

"I know that was hard for you, Pacifica, but it was for the best. You are free now, Pacifica. No chains are holding you back. You're free." Dipper whispers.

"Alright kids, get in the car." everyone squeezes into the car. Pacifica finally felt loved, smushed between Dipper and Mabel, in a rusty old car falling apart at the seams. They pull into the Shack.

"Welcome home, Pacifica. Welcome home." says Grunkle Stan,


	17. Chapter 17

Home

Chapter 16

by: truefaller

 _ **Thanks for reading and all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please tell me anything you would like to see in the story/things you want to see more of in the comments section. :)**_

Pacifica's POV

I still haven't quite gotten used to living in the Shack yet. It's strange seeing Dipper stumble downstairs (barely awake) shirtless, or Mabel bursting into my room every morning to wake me up for breakfast. It sure does top my old house though, no matter how strange it gets. As i lay in bed, thinking, Mabel bursts into the room. I look at the clock. It says 7am. Classic Mabel.

"Good morning Pacifica! I just couldn't wait to tell you. I'm pretty sure Dipper's going to ask you on a date today. I heard him rehearsing to himself in the mirror. It's going to be so great! I'm so excited and I'm not even the one going on a date!" Mabel says, excited as usual.

"That's great Mabel, but it's only 7. Couldn't this wait for a few hours?" I ask.

"Nope!" Mabel says as she practically drags me out of bed and into the kitchen. I rub my eyes. Dipper is eating cereal. Mabel must have gotten him up too, he usual doesn't get up this early unless he is going on a mystery hunt. I yawn.

"Morning, Dipper." I say.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mabel says with a wink as she leaves the room .

"Mabel! All I said was good morning! We didn't start making out!" I tell her. I notice Dipper slightly blush at that last comment. Mabel does love her matchmaking. She's sweet as can be, but can take her matchmaking too far. Correction: Does take it too far.

"So, Pacifica, I was wondering if..." Dipper starts to ask.

"I know, Mabel already told me you would ask me on a date. Where to?" I say.

"Of course she did. There's a showing of _Ghost Harassers: The Movie_ at 7."

"Sure. What should we do till then?" I ask, hoping we can have some alone time before the movie.

"We can go to the pool, it's supposed to be a hot one today. It opens at 8, so we have time to go change, and may as well do something now that we're up so early."

"Alright. Let me go change." I walk to my room. I was hoping for something more romantic that the community pool, but at least I'll see Dipper shirtless. I'll take what I can get. I open my drawer to decide on a swimsuit. I choose a purple bikini. I grab my sunglasses, tote, slide on my wedges, and throw on a cover-up. I walk downstairs to find Dipper waiting by the door. Man, he's fast.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"You bet." I tell him. We walk over to the car and get in. It takes only a few minutes to get to the pool, which is already swamped. Little kids run around, teens cannonball into the pool, and it smells like a mixture of sunblock, ice cream, and chlorine. Dipper and I search for two empty chairs. It takes a minute, but we find some by the snack bar. Kids constantly run by it yelling. This is probably why nobody is sitting here. It is super hot outside. I strip off my coverup and pull my hair into a ponytail, away from my face. I notice Dipper blush as i took off my coverup. He stares at me.

"What are you staring at?" I ask, jokingly.

"Uh, um, I guess you just look really pretty." Now it's my turn to blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Who knew you had abs like that." I say, flirting. We lean in to kiss and the lifeguard blows the whistle.

"Let's get in the pool" I state. Dipper nods and we dip into the pool, which is so busy you hardly have two inches of personal space.

"Hey, there's this serene lake in the middle of the woods that no one knows about. Do you want to go there instead? Dipper asks.

"Yes, let's get out of here." I say. We hop out of the pool and dry off. I grab my tote and get into the car with Dipper. We drive a little ways until we get into the forest. He parks the car.

"We have to walk the rest of the way, but it's not too far." Dipper tells me. I get out of the car and slip my hand into Dipper's. We walk a little ways until we get to a small lake, untouched by human hands.

"Oh, Dipper it's gorgeous!" I says and kiss him. He seems startled for a minute, then returns the action. After a few minutes, I come up for air.

"You're right Dip, this is much better than the town pool."


	18. Chapter 18

Home

Chapter 17

by: truefaller

 **Thanks for all the comments! I'll try to update whenever I can. Tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**

Pacifica's POV

After kissing, I start to get really hot.

"Hey, Dip?" I asked as I pulled away. "Can we go swimming now? It's like a million degrees out here."

"Sure. It is getting pretty hot out." He replies. Much to my surprise, he scoops me up and carries me to the lake. I giggle.

"You're so strong, Dipper. I tell him. He blushes. I like embarassing him. He's so adorable when he blushes.

"Anything for you, Paz." He says. I giggle again. I'm so lucky to be his girlfriend. He gentle sets me on my feet. Ah. The water feels cool on my hot feet. We wade into the water together. It is so peaceful and pretty.

"Wow." I say. "This place is gorgeous."

"That's why you reminded me of it." He says. Awww! How could I not love this nerd? I lean in for a quick kiss. He turns red (once again).

"I love you so much, Dipper." I tell him.

"I love you too, Pacifica." He says. We stare into each other's eyes. His are a deep brown. I get lost in them. All of a sudden, Dipper splashes me.

"Hey!" I squeal. "What was that for?" I splash him back. Before I know it, we are engaged in a full-out splashing war. I try to push him into the water, and he merely laughs at my efforts.

"You have to try harder than that to push me underwater." He states. No way is he going to win this. I try to jump on him to knock him in the water. He laughs harder.

"Sorry Paz, but you're like half my size. I'm not budging." I am pretty petite, but I'm not giving up quite yet. I start getting frustrated. I got it! I lean in to kiss him. As we kiss, I push him underwater. I laugh at him. He pulls me under. I come up from the water to get air.

"Hey! You ruined my hair!" I tell him. It's going to take forever to blow dry it straight again. Dipper laughs.

"Oh, Pacifica. Come on. You always look pretty. Evenwith (fake gasp) _wet hair!"_ I playfully punch his arm. We splash each other some more. We have fun, but Dipper is still gentle. He doesn't try to knock me underwater like I see him do with Mabel. He acts as if I'm more breakable. I think it's sweet how he is such a gentleman.

"Let's go dry off now. I want to work on my tan for a bit." I say. Dipper rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Come on! I say. "Don't you want a nice, tan girlfriend?" I ask playfully.

"Pacifica, I say this with all honesty. I really don't care. It makes zero difference to me." He says. Wow. Most guys only cared about how I look, but Dipper doesn't. How can I love him any more than I do right now?

"Oh, Dipper. " I say as I rub his arm. "You're simply too much."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He says with laugh. He's always honest, I'll give him that.

"It means you are the best boyfriend in the whole world." I reply, Looking up at his eyes. He is much taller than me. That's why I always wear heels, to make up the height difference.

"Well, Pacifica, you are the best girlfriend in the whole world." He says lovingly. We lean in to kiss. He smells like the lake with a mix of sunscreen. Dipper is a pretty good kisser. He may be nerdy at times, but this makes up for it. I pull away.

"Save some for the movie, Dip." I say with a smile. No way am I just sitting there watching the movie the entire time. He laughs at me.

"Let's race. First person to the dock wins. Ready, set, go!" Dipper tells me. We both are quite competitive. I dive in to the water. Dipper and I are neck-and -neck. Dipper soon pulls ahead.

"No fair!" I say. "You're, like, twice my height!"

"That's the point!" He yells back. I get out of the water and run over to the dock.

"Ha! I win." I tell him.

"Wha- that's cheating! You can't just get out of the water and run!" Dipper says, frustrated.

"You should have made that more clear in the rules! As of now, Pacifica Northwest won! And the crowd goes wild!" I say jokingly.

"And now, Pacifica Northwest is going to go work on her tan, which is unappreciated by her boyfriend." I say. I start walking to the dock when I stop short. I gasp.

"Dip!" I manage to whisper. Standing in front of me is a colony of gnomes.

"What-what are _those?_ " I ask. I hope he can still hear me. Dipper comes up to me and stifles a laugh.

"Jeff, what do you want this time?" He asks, I guess addressing one of those little men with pointy hats.

"Well, you didn't tell us you knew this lovely blonde. What is you're name, sugar?" The gnome asks. Is a _gnome_ hitting on me? Gross. Dipper sighs impatiently.

"Guys, we've been over this. _Nobody_ is going to be your gnome queen. Now get out of here before I call Mabel to bring over the leaf blower." What is Dipper talking about? He must have dealt with them before.

"No can do. Come on blondie, lets go back to the forest for the marriage ceremony." he tries to grab me. I scream.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." the gnome says. All of a sudden. the gnomes morph into some sort of a giant gnome. This is getting really weird. I get an idea. While Dipper tries to reason with the gnome (which isn't working) I grab my tote. I throw my wedges right into the middle of the creature. Gnomes scatter everywhere and run back into the forest. I breathe heavily.

"Pacifica, that was pretty hot, watching you defeat the gnome." He tells me.

"I know. I'm working on my tan now. I suggest you joking me, you're getting a little pale." I tell him. I spread out my towel on the ground and lay on it. Dipper copies the action.

"So we just lay here?" He asks.

"Yep." I tell him. We lay on our towels peacefully for about a minute or two.

"I'm bored. Can we go swimming now?" He asks.

"Nope." I tell him. He groans and fidgets around on the towel. He acts like a preschooler sometimes. At least he doesn't kiss like one. I sigh.

"You go swim. I'll watch." Dipper jumps up and into the pool with a grin. He is so cute. I chill on the towel for a bit and watch Dip cannonball and splash around. Eventually I can't resist and join him. We have a cannonball contest, and I totally beat him. After we swim for a while, I check the time.

"Dip! It's already 5! We need to eave so I can get ready for the movie!"

"Whoa! I guess we lost track of time." He says. We drive off and get into the car.

"That was fun, Dip." I tell him

"Yeah, it was." He says. soon we pull into the Mystery Shack. I rush to my room to take a shower and get ready. Dipper goes to his room to take a shower( I hope). After getting ready, I walk into the kitchen to see Dipper ready to go.

"You look really pretty, Pacifica." He says and extends his arm. I take it as we walk out the door. "I know." I say. We get in to the car. When we get to the movie, it doesn't take long before we just start kissing. The time flies by, and before we know it, the movie is over. Neither of us saw much of it.


End file.
